Truth or Dare!
by Emoeverafter
Summary: bella plays truth or dare one day with the cullens. what do bella and alice do? what does Mike Newton's mom have to do with it? find out. read and reviw one-shot.


**_Truth or dare?_**_**  
**_  
-Bella's POV-

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this__  
__ for this simple reason__  
__ I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life_

I woke up as Cute without the E from taking Back Sunday came blasting out of my cell phone signaling that the demon Pixie aka Alice was calling me. I searched my bed side table for it and cursed when I heard it fall on the floor. I bent down right as the song started to play again. I reached it and at the same time fell off my bed meeting my favorite person in the world, the floor.

I sat up and answered the phone "What?"

"That's no way to talk to your best friend." she said pretending to sound hurt.

"Well I'm not sure that you are my best friend right now!"

She gasped "just for that im not telling you why I called."

"Alice please tell me why you called." I tried in a kinder voice

"Thank you. Well I was just wondering if you would like to come over to our house and hang out while my parents are in Seattle for the day."

"Alice you called me at" I looked at my alarm clock "7:30 in the morning for that?!"

"I'll take that as a yes! Okay I'll be over in 20 minuets to pick you up!" with that she hung up.

10 minuets later I was standing in front of my closet after taking a shower trying to decide what to wear. I decided on wearing a pair of low-cut black jeans with a blue halter top that had black letters stating that "I'm with the band."

I went down stairs to wait for Alice and decided to grab a cereal bar for breakfast. Just as I was finishing the last bite the door bell rang. I quickly wrote a note to Charlie explaining that I was over at the Cullen's for the weekend.

I went to the front door and was almost knocked over. I looked down and saw Alice's small form gripping me so that I could barely breathe.

"Well hello to you too Alice" I said when she had finally let go of me.

"Hi bells are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Good!" and with that we were walking outside and into Alice's porche.

we arrived at the Cullen house in record time. I got out a little light headed from the drive and went into the house.

There I saw everyone sitting on the couches in the living room looking incredibly bored. I walked over and sat down next to Edward giving him a kiss. Alice sat down next to jasper in the love seat.

"Okay guys what do you want to do?" Alice said bringing our attention to her "and no Emmett we are not going to a strip bar!" she said as he raised his hand.

"I wasn't even going to say that!" Emmett said with his arms crossed. "I was going to suggest that we break out the booze and do body shots!"

Alice shot him a look. "Or we could play with this." she went over to the entertainment center and got something. It looked a lot like a beer bottle.

"Spin the bottle Alice?" Edward asked quirking an eyebrow.

"nope." she replied popping the p. "were just going to use it. Okay now everyone get into a circle"

We did and Alice put the bottle in the middle of us. "Okay were going to play truth or dare and I don't want to hear any bull shit from you guys ok?" we all sighed and nodded our heads. "Good. I'll start." she spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett "okay, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said with no hesitation.

Alice grinned mischievously "m'kay Emmett I dare you to streak around Mike Newton's house wearing a sign that says you're in love with him"

__________________________________________________________________________

(At Newton's house)

All of us were standing around behind a bush outside of Newton's house waiting for Alice to give the orders. She had decided to bring a boom box and a CD with us for Emmett to run to. She didn't tell us what the song on the CD was though.

"Ok Emmett, I want you to start taking off your clothes." Alice said while covering her eyes. All of us (except Rosalie) did the same. We heard the rustling of the leaves and I was glad that the people who lived next to mike were gone for the weekend.

"Ok, Alice I'm done." Emmett said. We all uncovered our eyes when Alice pressed play.

Emmett ran but stopped in the drive way when he heard the song. It was You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash.

"Keep going Emmett!" Alice stage whispered to him while trying to hide her laughing behind her hand along with the rest of us.

He ran around the house for most of the song before standing outside of mikes window. I knew it was his because I'm pretty sure he's the only one who'd have Star Wars curtains. Emmett started singing and knocking on mikes window when I saw Mrs. Newton coming out the front door. I looked at Edward and saw that he was looking at the same thing probably predicting the same outcome as well.

"Emmett?" Mrs. Newton asked and Alice killed the music.

"Mrs. Newton!" Emmett said laughing nervously." It isn't what it looks like I was just-"

Right then I heard a crash and looked to where I had heard the noise. A rock had hit the mail box. I looked at Edward who looked at jasper who then looked at Alice. She had a sheepish smile on her face. Emmett and Mrs. Newton heard the crash too. And when mikes mom looked to see what happened Emmett made a run for it and ducked behind the bushes with us.

Everyone was silent as Mrs. Newton went back inside and in the car ride back to the Cullen house. But once we walked into the front door we all burst out laughing. Some of us were on the floor and others were holding onto furniture to keep from falling. Once we had all calmed down we walked back to the game.

"Ok Emmett it's your turn." Alice said and handed him the bottle. He spun it and it landed on Alice. He grinned mischievously at the pixie and asked the ever popular question "truth or dare?"

"dare." She replied much like Emmett, with no hesitation.

"Okay. I dare you to make out with Bella right now for two minuets. Tongue and all."

My eyes were wide as Alice shrugged and made her way over to me. She acted like this dare was something she did all the time.

I was lost in my thoughts as I felt her lips press onto mine. They were soft. They were nothing like Edwards' they had a certain feminine feel about them like I thought they would. Alice licked my bottom lip and I granted her entrance. Or made it look like I granted her entrance when honestly all she did was open my mouth to make it look like we had our tongues in each others mouth.

We broke apart from our fake make-out session to find all eyes on us with everyone's mouth open. We started laughing at there faces and they readjusted to make it looked like they weren't just witnessing two girls kissing.

Just then the door opened and in came Carlisle and Esme. "hey kids!" Esme said while Alice put the bottle back by the entertainment center. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, nothing just board games." Alice lied with ease. We all started walking up the stairs saying goodnight along the way.

Once Edward and I made it to his room I took his face into my hands and kissed him hard.

"Alice was better." I said when I had stopped. He looked at me in shock and I started laughing again. God I was laughing a lot today. "kidding." I said and kissed him again. He was definitely the one I wanted.

**Okay, a guy that's it tell me if you like it! **

**-Brittany**


End file.
